the_multiverses_collision_roleplay_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan Irdón
Ivan Irdón is a character created by Helmet_SpyCrab, he is the user of『Seven Rings in Heart』. This character has passed by a lot of changes. Abilities/Cappabilities Ivan posses the ability of a Stand. He also has Hamon and Super Spin(A nerfed one.), along with reactive adaption. His Stand has the next abilities: The ability to extend it own body limbs to a range of 35 meters with a cooldown of 1 turn. Similar to Mr. Fantastic's ability, if Ivan uses the ability on himself may generate damage. So his stand is the main one that uses this ability. The ability to trespass most of the barriers. For example, Ivan with 『SRH:TE』could walk trough the barrier from people like Android 17. The ability to summon portals that has 1/2 chances of the exit being a random one, with a cooldown of 2 turns. Requires that Ivan was before in the place that he wants transport to. The ability to extend the target limb's if the stand touched them first with a limit of 20 meters, with a cooldown of 3 turns and a time limit of 5 turns. Useful for stunning. The ability to move inside a time stop for 2.5 seconds. The ability to repeat the damage that was made in the past by the stand if the target is in the range of 10 meters, with a 10 turns cooldown. The ability to nullify any Transformation, Curse, Spell or Stand Modify whoever is in a range of 20 meters and if Ivan entered in contact with this one first. Adding a cooldown of 3 turns to such transformation, curse, spell or stand modify that was nullified. With a cooldown of 5 turns. Stand Stats: Power: ???{Truly Unknown.) Speed: ???{Truly unknown.} Range: E Precision: ???{Truly unknown.} Durability: ???{Truly unknown.} Develop Potential: A Besides this, 『Seven Rings in Heart: The Evolution』scale of power would go like this. 1% of 『SRH:TE』= x10 stronger than a 100% of a fusion from all the past evolutions of 『Seven Rings in Heart』 Obviously, the speed and strength of this stand are incredible, but Ivan knows that he must not abuse this power, so he will barely use this strength against someone that can't tank it. If you know the past evolution feats, then you know how much powerful this evolution is. A 15 years old Ivan. At the age of 15 years, he unlocked his stand called 『Seven Rings in Heart』, but at that same year. He had relations with a girl from his same class, and Martón Irdón is the product from that relation. Years passed... Ivan fought a lot of people during the age of 18, he fought Nosu, Jason, Somni...During this last battle, he managed to battle against a D4C user and a GER user, obviously he was relied in escaping and pull out a good plan against this combination of stands. Requiem After that last battle, he was told that there was an arrow that could grant him an evolution for his stand. At that age, Ivan was starting to develop his justicer feel. He wanted to use that power to protect the rest. He stabbed himself and his stand with that arrow, that day 『Seven Rings IN Heart Requiem』borned. The abilities were kind of special. Final Requiem Few months in real life after, in the Chariot Requiem event, 『Seven Rings in Heart Requiem』got the chance to be pierced by the arrow once again. 『Seven Rings in Heart: Final Requiem/Under Heaven 』would born, this stand was WAY superior than the last version. The nostalgic 『Seven Rings in Heart』 『SRH:FR/UH』during the dungeon event received a weird change due the drops, evolving to the most long version of 『SRH:FR/UH』, the name of the stand returned back to the first one. This stand was WAY WAY superior than any of the past versions, surprassing the strength of 230 collapsing stars at it max power. Obviously, Ivan never used this power against anyone. 『Seven Rings in Heart: The Evolution』 『Seven Rings in Heart』got recently stabbed TWICE by different arrows, it got a brand new evolution, this one full strength and speed remains unknown, but there was some stuff that could reveal the true speed of this stand, since it could change of positions at the speed of 1 frame, even though it wasnt the max power of this one. The future will reveal new stuff about the stand. Category:Characters